This Gift
by flashpenguin
Summary: When Dave changes his and Em's holiday plans behind her back, more  than just the holiday season gets thrown out the window. Can they find their way back in time for a holly jolly Christmas? Second in "A Baby Changes  Everything" series.
1. Chapter 1

_**The second story in the "A Baby Changes Everything" series. Em and Dave have been seeing each other for a while, but she wants more. When Dave changes their holiday schedule behind her back, more than the Christmas spirit is thrown out the window. Can they find their way back in time or will they be alone for the holidays?**_

_**I don't own Criminal Minds.**_

_**Song prompt: "This Gift" by 98 Degrees.**_

**This Gift**

The fire crackled in Dave's living room fireplace while the snow fell outside. Inside, Emily Prentiss paced the living room. Her mood was definitely not good and the man sitting on the chair was the number one reason why. She tried to reign in her temper but the more she thought about it, the more the wanted to chuck the lead based lamp at his head.

"Em?" Dave spoke up. "Could you stop pacing and say something?"

Emily glared at him. If it had been possible, the fire in eyes would have set him ablaze. "No."

"No to the pacing, or no to the say something?"

"Both," she bit out.

"Well, would you mind putting another log on the fire because your attitude is making it very chilly in here?"

Emily stopped. "You don't want me near anything that could be used as a weapon right now."

Dave smiled. "I got a sentence out of you. That's a start."

"You want me to say something? Okay, here goes: you're a self-centered, egotistical, anal-retentive, narcissistic…." Em searched her temper-riddled brain for more words.

"Pompous?" Dave supplied.

"Thank you. You're a self-centered, egotistical, anal-retentive, narcissistic, pompous bastard."

The air snapped with electricity. "Are you done?" Dave asked evenly. Em crossed her arms over her chest and glared.

"You did it on purpose."

"No, I didn't," Dave contradicted.

"Yes, you did. You didn't want to go to my mother's Christmas party. You said it on more than one occasion."

"I didn't mean it the way it came out."

Emily's eyebrows rose. "Really? Didn't you specifically say that you would rather walk thru the infernos of hell than to attend a Christmas party at the embassy?"

"I meant any embassy. I wasn't specifying your mother's party. Exactly."

"Exactly? What does that mean?"

"That I don't care for parties. I would rather spend the holidays with you. I figure since we are going to be on a stand down, we could spend that time together."

"Going on a book tour? Especially a book tour you weren't going to tell me about." Em's tone held anger and sadness.

"I was going to tell you. Tonight. You just happened to find out before I could say anything."

Em released her breath to keep from exploding. "All you had to do was pull me aside and say 'Em, I got a call from my editor today and ten cities have been added to my book tour'."

"And you would have been okay with that?" Dave watched her cautiously. He had to be prepared for any sudden movement on her part.

"No. But it would have lowered the urge I have to toss that vase at your head."

"You haven't even spoken to your mother before you got the invitation."

"She's been overseas and we have been working multiple cases. I really haven't had a chance to talk to anyone," Em corrected. Dave just looked at her. "What?"

"You don't want to hear it."

"No, I do. Tell me what's on your mind."

Dave got up from the chair. He figured if anything came his way he would have a better chance at escape. "I think you are going to your mother's party out of guilt."

Emily's eyes widened and then narrowed. Her hand automatically grabbed the vase.

"Don't you dare throw that!" Dave ordered.

"Why?"

"Because you gave me that, that's why. Just put it down and let's talk about this rationally."

Emily didn't put the vase down, but she loosened her grip. "I am not attending my mother's party out of guilt. I thought you and I could do something together that didn't involve going to your cabin or coming to your place or mine. I'm tired of hiding our relationship. I want people to know that we are together."

Dave let out an exasperated sigh. "And we will, but not right now. I'm not quite ready to let people know."

Emily rolled her eyes. "Oh I forgot; this is all about _you_. If it doesn't suit David Rossi then it doesn't suit anyone. Why don't you come out and say what you really mean?"

"Which is?" Dave asked in a clipped tone.

"You're ashamed of us."

"That isn't true." Dave shook his head.

"The hell it isn't!" Emily thundered. Her grip tightened around the vase. She wanted to scream, cry, to throw something…anything to relieve the pain in her heart. "You used me!"

"No I didn't. I never lied to you. I have been straight up the whole time. You have always known where I was coming from." Dave watched her face. She was so easy to read. "This is about me not saying those three words."

"Which three words?" she asked suspiciously.

Dave became uncomfortable. "You know which ones."

"You mean 'I love you'?" Emily huffed. "_Those_ three words? Don't flatter yourself. I know you'll never say them. And why should you; you never said them to your ex wives, why should your secret lover be any different?"

Dave tried to control his temper. "That is uncalled for, Prentiss. If you want to discuss the reason I am backing out of the embassy ball, fine, I will talk about that. But don't you dare bring my ex-wives into this because you feel the need to wound me."

"This is about your ex-wives Dave and how you feel the need to shut down whenever you think you've been handed an ultimatum. Wanting to hear 'I love you' is not an unreasonable request. In fact, it's pretty normal."

"I know."

"Then why? I mean for a guy who had no problem sleeping with the entire female population at the FBI, you are doing everything in your power to keep me your best kept secret."

"No, I'm not," Dave growled.

Emily's tone softened. "Yes, you are Dave. We don't go out unless it's somewhere no one will recognize us. Hell, I know more people in that tiny town near your cabin than I do here at Quantico. I admire your professionalism at work, but I think you're carrying it over into our personal life."

Dave stepped forward and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Emily, I'm not ashamed of you; what I feel for you is different than anything I've ever experienced with any woman."

"Do you love me?" Emily's eyes searched his for the truth.

Dave thought long and hard. No matter what he said, it wasn't going to be right and it wasn't going to be enough. Moreover, there was still a chance the vase could come at his head.

"What I feel is different…" he repeated.

"You already said that; it's a simple yes or no."

"I love being with you, and I love spending time with you."

"But…" Emily prompted.

"It may not be wise to push me. I'm being honest with you Em. This is the best I can offer right now."

Emily swallowed and bit her lip. "Will you reschedule your book signing date and go to the embassy ball with me?"

"I can't."

"You won't." Em's tone rose along with her temper.

"Don't start this over; we were so close."

Emily took a deep breath and stared hard into his eyes. "You're right; I'm not going to start over. I'm done. I'm through. I'm finished with this relationship, and all the lying, sneaking around under the cover of darkness, holding my breath wondering if we are going to be found out."

"Emily…"

"Don't 'Emily' me!" she spat. "You know what you're problem is, Dave? You think you can do it all and you don't need any one. Well, you're wrong. We all need someone. Even if it's just to be told that you're doing something right." Stepping back from his touch, she watched his body language. "Maybe you can handle being lonely for the rest of your life, but I can't."

"You're angry because I won't marry you."

Emily gave a short laugh full of sarcasm. "No Dave, that's not it. And if you don't understand, then nothing I say is going to make you understand. Someday you're going to miss me. Someday…" she stopped and pulled in a shuddered breath. "Someday, you're going to need me and I won't be there. And I feel sorry for you." Emily closed her eyes. A single tear slipped down her cheek, but she refused to wipe it away. She wouldn't give him that satisfaction.

Dave watched her. He was torn. A part of him wanted to reach out and tell her what she needed to hear, but the other part of him knew that it was just empty words. In time, they would be right back here having this conversation all over again.

"What do you want me to say? Don't leave me? We can work this out?" He paused. "Those _three_ words?"

Emily shook her head. "No. I don't want to see you beg because your ego's been wounded and you want to make me feel better so you can feel better. There are a lot of words to describe you but please don't make me add 'pathetic' to the list. "

"Emily…" He reached out to touch her. She jerked back suddenly which caused the vase to slip from her hands. The sound of the porcelain shattering filled the air. Neither person spoke.

Choking back tears, Emily rushed for the front door. She had to get out of there and fast.

"If you leave, don't come back," Dave spoke up.

Emily's hand paused on the door handle. "Don't hold your breath." She opened the door and slammed it behind her.

Dave stood in the empty room for a long time. Looking down at the broken vase, he stepped back and walked over the wet bar. Opening the bottle of scotch, he poured himself a generous portion. Picking up the glass, he brought it to his lips, and that was when he noticed his hands were shaking.

In the haunting silence, it dawned on him that he and Emily were supposed to go get their first Christmas tree together tomorrow.

"Merry fucking Christmas," he muttered and threw the drink back. Grabbing the bottle, he took it over to the couch and proceeded to get drunk.  
****

Lying in her bed, Emily rolled over and hugged her pillow. She had been home for nearly four hours, but she was no closer to understanding what had transpired earlier.

She had been upset that Dave took on additional book signing dates that cut into her plans for them to attend the annual embassy Christmas Ball. It wasn't so much that he didn't want to go- to be honest neither did she- but it was how he went about not telling her.

Pulling the covers higher, she sighed and closed her eyes against the tears threatening to break free. _"Come on Em, you know that isn't what is bugging you. He can't say those three little words. You wouldn't mind being David Rossi's secret if he would just tell you how he really feels."_

Her chest hurt painfully from holding back the tears. _"But he won't. He doesn't love you. The only person he loves is himself and honestly, how can you compete with that?"_

A tear slipped out from under her lashes. _"Maybe it was best you never told anyone that you were having an affair with the FBI Lothario. Less questions to answer that way. And less attention. You're better off without him."_

As she agreed with her mind's rational, it dawned on her that she and Dave were supposed to get their first Christmas tree together tomorrow.

Burying her face in the feather pillow, Em sobbed her heart out.


	2. Chapter 2

_Second chapter finds Dave and Em barring their souls (sort of) while their friends do the same. But none of the parties involved are willing to swallow their pride. But as the saying goes: The course of true love has never run smoothly._

* * *

**This Gift**

_Two weeks later._

"Yes, Mother, I will be there," Prentiss replied and rolled her eyes. "Unless a case comes up." She doodled on her notepad. Sighed. "Mother, crime doesn't understand holidays or embassy parties." She nodded. "No, I'm not bringing anyone….no, I don't need a date….yes, I will call you tomorrow. Bye."

Hanging up, Prentiss placed the phone on her desk.

"What did the Ambassador have to say?" Morgan asked and rested his hip on the corner of the desk.

"My presence has been requested to the embassy Christmas party and she isn't going to take 'no' for an answer," she replied in a prim and proper tone.

"I can't imagine anyone saying no to the Ambassador."

"I don't want to go." A yawn interrupted her reply.

"Really? You would rather be chasing UNSUBs than dine with politicians?" Morgan raised an eyebrow in mock surprise.

"Yes. Because I can arrest the UNSUBs." She turned back to her paperwork. So many files, so little time.

Morgan watched her carefully. "What's really bothering you?"

"What do you mean?" she asked only paying half attention to him.

"You haven't seemed yourself lately. I was wondering if everything was alright."

"I'm fine."

He moved in closer. "You know you can talk to me about anything, Princess. What's wrong?" She didn't answer. "Did you and Rossi have a fight?"

Prentiss snapped her head around to look at her partner. "How did you know?"

"Garcia told me. It's been evident the last couple of months that there was something happening between you two. Although the past couple of weeks I sense that the togetherness I suspected is gone. So, do you want to talk to me?"

"It's over," she stated simply. "For good." Standing up, she grabbed her coffee cup and walked to the break room. Morgan followed her.

"What happened?"

"Difference of opinion. I wanted to go to the embassy party and he scheduled some extra book tour dates without telling me." She poured the coffee and added two spoonfuls of Splenda. "I confronted him. He denied it and thought I was overreacting. I just wanted him to change a couple of dates. We fought. I walked out."

"What an asshole."

"That's the one thing I didn't call him."

"But that's not the whole story, is it?"

"What is this? Twenty questions to pry into my life?" she teased.

"No. I would like to think that we are friends. And I'm concerned. You look pale and tired…and if he is the reason for it, I'm going to do something about it."

Prentiss shook her head. "I just wanted him to say those three little words. Is that too much to ask for?"

"When it comes to Rossi? Yes." Morgan sat down on the break room table. "Come on, the man has been married three times. I don't even think he is capable of feeling love. And lately, he hasn't been much of a team player either. He's a lone wolf, Emily. We always knew it."

Taking a sip, she blanched. Prentiss added another spoonful of sweetner. Stirring thoughtfully, she took another sip. "Does this coffee taste funny to you?" She extended the cup toward Morgan.

"I don't drink Splenda."

"Don't be a wimp, Derek; just taste it so I know it's not me."

Taking the cup from her hands, he tasted carefully. "Tastes alright to me." He handed the mug back. Prentiss took another sip.

"Yuck." She poured the liquid down the sink. Running a hand over her forehead, she closed her eyes as a wave of dizziness washed over her.

"Emily, are you alright?" Morgan asked and rushed forward.

Holding on to his arm, Prentiss smiled faintly. "I'm okay. I haven't been sleeping well lately." Her eyes suddenly filled with tears.

"He isn't worth crying over, Princess."

"I know. I'm not crying over him. I'm just…overwhelmed, that's all. The holidays, my mother's party, JJ… Everything seems to be spinning out of control. I hate not being able to sort and compartmentalize things. I hate feeling helpless."

"If you want, I can kick his ass. Put him out of your misery."

"Tempting." She gathered herself. "It's best if we just leave him alone." Rinsing out the mug, she turned back around. "So, what _is_ happening with you and PG?"

"Nothing." He shrugged indifferently.

"Nothing? Or _nothing_?" Her eyes sparkled with mischief.

Morgan looked away. "Nothing. Ever since Thanksgiving weekend, we've barely said more than a dozen words to each other outside of work. I think she regrets it."

Prentiss gave him a knowing look and touched his shoulder. "I doubt that."

"Has she talked to you?" Fear was in his tone that his baby girl would go to someone other than him with a problem.

"A little," she confessed. "But nothing about how she feels one way or the other. From what I gather, she doesn't regret it." She watched his face. "Have you told her that you love her?"

Morgan shook his head. "She would never believe me."

"She loves you too."

Morgan's eyes widened with hope. "She said that?"

"Not in so many words. But she always has. And I suspect you feel the same. You need to go to her and tell her how you feel."

"I don't know…"

Prentiss grinned. "The worst she can do is delete your credit history."

"That would be worse than her not loving me," he joked weakly. A long heavy pause filled the room. "So, what are you going to do about Rossi? You still have to partner with him."

She gave a shrug. "I can deal with that…as long as he keeps his mouth shut, there shouldn't be a problem."

Morgan stood up to his full height. "If he thinks about saying anything, I may have to forget that I'm an FBI agent for a few minutes."

"Well, I told him that someday he was going to need me and I wasn't going to be there…" She took a shuddered breath. "And he was okay with it, so I think as far as David Rossi is concerned, he's past what ever was between us."

"Sounds like him."

Prentiss grabbed a couple of paper towels and wiped off her mug. "At least I know where I stand with him."

"Hmmm hmmm."

She threw the used towel in the trashcan. "I guess it could be worse; I could be in JJ's shoes."

Morgan looked around to see if they were being watched or listened in on. The coast was clear, but he dropped his voice just in case. "Is she ever going to tell _him_ that she's pregnant?"

"I don't know. I talked to her last night and she seems to be handling everything alright. But she's a little down about becoming a single mom for the second time in a row."

Morgan snorted. "What is it about the men in this building being afraid of commitment? First you know who leaves JJ high and dry, and then Rossi kicks you to the curb…and all because you two wanted a little bit more than what they were prepared to give."

"Is this the voice of experience speaking?"

"No. Look, I know I have a reputation as a 'player', but I'm not like that. The thing with Tamara was not my shining moment." He let out a long heavy breath. "If I'm going to be honest, Pen is the only woman I want to be with. I thought with Kevin leaving, and then what happened over Thanksgiving, she might have her eyes opened. But here I am just waiting for her to do something while the ring sits at the jeweler's gathering dust."

"Why is it that playing with fire always seems like a good idea when you're playing with it?" Prentiss groused.

"Yeah."

"I mean, what were JJ and I thinking of by hooking up with the two most relationship phobic, emotionally damaged men in Virginia…or for that matter, planet Earth?" Prentiss rubbed her forehead. "Did the terrorist slip stupid pills in the water system so we could take a leave of our senses?"

"Whatever they've done, it would be advisable to stop drinking the water around here," Morgan observed.

"I just hope things work out between you two before Christmas arrives. At least one couple will be kissing under the mistletoe this year," Prentiss tried to laugh, but failed.

"What are you going to do? For the holidays?" Morgan asked.

"I was going to finish moving my stuff out of his place."

"Rossi will be okay with that?"

"I don't care," she replied defiantly. "He is going to be on his book tour."

"May not be wise to tempt the devil."

"Well, after I do that, I'm going to spend the rest of the holidays with my mother."

"Talk about out of the frying pan and into the fire."

"Yeah, but I think I can mend the bridge with the Ambassador easier."

Morgan placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm here if you ever need someone to talk to."

"I know. Thank you." Prentiss turned and started for the door. "You got a dollar on you?"

Reaching into his back pocket, he pulled out his wallet. "What for?" He extracted a dollar and handed it to her.

"I'm going to get a Coke. I need to rinse this bad taste out of my mouth quickly."

"Enjoy."

"I plan to."  
****

Rossi was in the middle of the middle of paperwork when a knock on his office door made him look up.

"Hi, Aaron. Come on in," he invited. Laying his pen down, he took the reprieve to stretch. "What's wrong?"

"Just wanted to stop by and see how you were holding up."

"I've never been better. You?"

"Jack is going thru a stage, but I read that it's normal. I figure as long as I remain calm, the storm should pass without much damage."

Rossi nodded. "So, what are you two doing for Christmas?"

"Last year I could understand Jack being with Haley's parents and family, but I think with the second Christmas without her coming up, it would benefit the both of us to have father/son time."

"Sounds like a good plan, Aaron." Slowly a plan formed in his head. "Since I am going to be out of town for the book tour, why don't you and Jack go out to the cabin and celebrate Christmas there?"

Hotch shook his head. "I can't do that."

"Sure you can. You, Jack, and two weeks of peace and quiet. Away from women."

"Speaking from experience?" Hotch asked evenly. Getting no reply, he continued. "You and Emily are still not speaking to each other outside of work?"

"Not by my choice. She walked out on me, so as far as I'm concerned, it wasn't meant to be." Rossi picked up his pen and twirled it. For a second a brief flash of emotion went across his face. A look that wasn't lost on Hotch.

"And your pride and temper had nothing to do with it. Why don't you cancel those couple of dates and go to the party? What's the worst that can happen?"

"She shoots me. That's the worst that can happen. No thank you. What about you and JJ?" he challenged. "Why aren't you crawling back to her and trying to make amends?"

"She made it clear she doesn't want anything to do with me. I know when to step back and bite my tongue."

"So, you haven't spoken to her since June?"

"Not a word."

Rossi nodded. "I want you to have the cabin."

"Dave…"

"Consider it my Christmas present to you and Jack. Have some father/son time. Walk in the woods. Chop down your very own real Christmas tree. In fact, decorate the cabin any way you want. Take this opportunity to get away from everything."

"On one condition," Hotch countered.

"Name it."

"Talk to Emily."

Rossi shook his head. "I don't think that would be wise. She has that look in her eyes…"

"Like she wants to stuff and mount you over her mantle?"

"Yep."

"Didn't Lorraine have that same look?" Hotch asked, referring to ex-wife number two. Rossi nodded. "You seemed to survive that experience unscathed."

"Lorraine didn't own a Glock."

He shrugged. "True. All I'm saying is meet Emily half way. You got lucky with your ex wives when you walked away. But trust me, your luck won't always hold out. I know. And someday, something is going to happen and you won't be able to get a second chance to say 'I'm sorry' or 'I love you.'" Hotch got quiet for a moment. "You're a good agent Dave, and a great friend, but not even you has the power to turn back time and right wrongs after the fact." He stared at the man who was going down the same road he had with Haley. The same road he had repeated with JJ.

Rossi held Hotch's look for a long second. Reaching in his pocket, he extracted a key on a chain. "Here. Take it."

Hotch took the key. "If you're sure."

"I'm not going to need it; I'll be in St Louis." His meaning was clear.

Hotch got up and walked to the door. Opening it, he turned back to Rossi. "You know that saying 'pride goeth before the fall'? It's too late for me and JJ; don't let it be too late with Emily." Walking out, he closed the door firmly behind him.

Rossi stared at where his friend had stood a moment earlier. "It's not too late for you, Aaron," he answered quietly and picked up his cell. Dialing quickly, he waited.

"Hi, Jen; it's Dave. How are you? Henry? That's good to hear. What did the doctor say? January 6th? That gives you some time to finish decorating the nursery." He smiled at her response. "I don't know what Emily is doing for the holidays; I'll be in St Louis on Christmas. Speaking of which, I want you and Henry to go to the cabin for Christmas…no, really." He nodded. "I have it on good authority that Santa will be making a special delivery for a little boy named Henry." He listened to her response. "I want to do this. I'll drop by with the key later. Okay. See you then."

He hung up, proud of what the plan he had put into effect. But his smile didn't reach his eyes.  
*****

Rossi never knew what pulled him to the water fountain for a drink. But as he dipped his face for the cold clear liquid, his senses went on alert. He wasn't alone. Tilting his head, he saw her walk by. No hello. No greeting. Cold ice seemed to follow her.

His breath caught in his lungs. In all the years he had worked beside her, he had never seen her look so beautiful. So breath-taking. He would have sworn she had a glow about her. And it hurt because he wasn't supposed to miss her. Hell, she walked out on him! So, why did he miss her?

But as he watched her walk away, he could feel his pride start to crumble…just a little. If he could just find a way to meet her somewhere. It didn't have to be the middle…just a neutral zone would work for him. But after the way she avoided him, he wondered if the middle might fall short. He sighed.

Hell, he never found the happy medium with any of his exes, what made him think he could find it with Em?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Em and Dave are about to make life altering decisions that will dictate the direction they are about to take. **_

_**Chapter dedicated to Michaela.**_

* * *

**This Gift**

_**One week before Christmas...**_

Penelope Garcia pointed to the TV screen. "Five women have been abducted from the River Forest shopping mall in DC, over the past three weeks."

"And we're just being notified?" Hotch asked.

"I talked with the chief of police and he said that at first they had no reason to suspect kidnapping because the cars were missing along with the women. They put it down to runaways or women just ditching their lives."

"I find that hard to believe," Rossi muttered and looked over his digital folder. All eyes focused on him. "What? All I'm saying is that one or two women, but five? The odds of something like that would be astronomical…if not unbelievable."

"Exactly, Agent Rossi," Garcia commended. "Local law enforcement admits that they dropped the ball." She clicked over to another photo of a young woman. "This is Joyce Simmons. She never showed up for work yesterday at the mall. Her boss called her house, but when he didn't get an answer, he called the police."

"Why would her boss call the police?" Prentiss asked.

"Smart man," Morgan praised. "He got the crime scene secured before anyone could touch it."

"How do we know he wasn't involved," Prentiss spoke up again. "Maybe he had something to do with her disappearance to throw the police off his trail."

Rossi gazed at her with an unreadable expression. "It's rare that an abductor will be the one to call the police when he knows that all eyes will be on him from the beginning."

"It's been known to happen. Deflect and turn the case in another direction."

"Even in those cases, the abduction would be at the beginning or the middle of the string of abductions to throw the police off the case."

Sensing the storm about to brew, Garcia cleared her throat. "He's innocent. He was at the store from six in the morning until close. And Joyce was abducted on her way IN to the mall. So, there is no way he could have left the store unattended to take her and dispose of her."

"I thought none of the women had been disposed of?" Morgan stated.

Prentiss bit her lip and looked away. Hotch glanced at her briefly. "Agent Prentiss, are you alright?" he asked concerned when she went pale.

"I'm fine. I took something before coming into work…I'm just waiting for it to kick in."

"Go get some water," the unit chief ordered. "Garcia, go with her." Conversation ceased while the two women exited the room. Once the door closed, Hotch turned to the remaining members of his team. "Dave, Reid, I want you to interview the missing women's families. See if any of them had a reason to run away."

"You don't believe this is an abduction case?" Morgan asked in disbelief.

"Right now without any bodies - alive or otherwise - we have to cover all of our bases." Hotch stood up. Morgan, you and Prentiss are going to the mall. I want you to talk to Joyce Simmons' boss. Also, I want you to make it possible for Garcia to tap into the security footage from the outside mall cameras. Maybe there is something we can use to identify what happened."

"Prentiss might have the flu," Morgan argued.

"If she gets ill, call me. Let's get on this. With a few days before Christmas, let's see if we can't work a miracle."

"Or five," Rossi replied to no one in particular.

The four agents departed the room.  
****

"How are you feeling?" Morgan asked as he and Prentiss got into the SUV.

"Better. That Coke Garcia got me helped."

"Something is hinkey with you, Princess." He snapped on his seatbelt and started the engine.

Prentiss raised her eyebrow. "Hinkey?"

"It's a police term. It means strange, out of the ordinary…weird."

"I'm just under a lot of stress." She fastened her seatbelt. "My mother's party, the holidays…this case." She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"He was staring at you during the briefing." Morgan put the vehicle in drive.

"I know. And I've been thinking. I need to talk to him. Even if he won't listen, I think I need to tell him what is really going on with me…us…and hear his side of the story."

"So, what are you saying?" Morgan asked as he eased into traffic.

"I'm going to cancel attending my mother's party and go to St Louis."

Her meaning slowly dawned on him. "Do you think that's wise? What if he doesn't want you there?"

She gave him a little smile. "At least I'll be away from Quantico. When I come back after stand down, I can start fresh."

"Are you sure?"

"At this point, what do I have to lose?" she pointed out. "I was wrong to walk out him. And right or wrong, I love him."

"Prentiss…"

"What if I don't get a second chance to tell him what I need to? We see it everyday…life cut short, families grieving - wishing for that second chance that is never coming. Our job never promises us tomorrow, and if anything happens, I don't want to have regrets."

Morgan's head snapped around to glare at her. "Don't say that!"

"I'm sorry, but after Haley, and then with what happened with these women… I just have this feeling that something is going to happen."

"Nothing is going to happen. As long as I am your partner, your life is in my hands, and I'm not going to let it go," Morgan responded firmly.

"I know. Just do one thing for me."

Morgan felt his stomach plummet. "What?"

"If anything happens, please tell JJ that she has to tell Hotch about the baby."

"Okay."

"And, I want you to tell Dave that I love him."

Unconsciously, Morgan gripped the steering wheel tightly. It was all he could do to keep the SUV on the road. There was something in her tone that shook him deeply. He had heard that tone before: Haley.

"Promise me," Prentiss ordered.

"I promise. But nothing is going to happen," he amended quickly.

"I know. I just wanted to get it out there just in case."

Morgan pulled the SUV into the mall parking lot. Switching off the engine, he turned to his partner. "Let's get out of here and see if we can solve this case before Christmas."

"Okay." Readying their credentials, they entered the mall.  
****

Twelve hours after the investigation began and the team had developed the profile, Hotch had sent them home until something else came up. The investigators and police were on the case, and unless another woman disappeared, the BAU had no choice but to stand back.

Sitting at the bar in his den, his glasses down at the end of his nose, Dave spread liquid cement on the piece of china in his hand and tried to set it to the base of the vase. Carefully, he tried to fit it twice, but his hands shook badly. Something was eating at him. This was his home, his castle…but it felt empty. Sighing, he set the china down.

Wiping a hand over his forehead, he looked around. From his corner near the fireplace, Mudgie watched Dave's every move. Softly the dog whined as he eyed the couch.

"_She_ walked out on_ us_. She didn't want to listen to reason. What was I supposed to do? Chase after her?" Dave asked rhetorically. Mudgie gave his master a sad look. With another whine the dog got up and moved to the couch. Curled up on the cushion, he growled low.

Dave shot the canine a sharp look. "Oh great! Side with her." Picking up the piece up again, he tried to concentrate. In frustration he threw it aside. Mudgie glanced up and then away. "What? You want me to crawl back to her? Make her listen to my side of the story?" A heavy sigh and slight thump of Mudgie's tail answered. "Okay, wise guy, how do you expect me to do that?"

A long heavy silence weighed between them.

Dave threw up his hands. "Well, at least that makes two of us." He poured himself a scotch. "If you think of anything, let me know." He started to down it and stopped.

"That's it!" Setting the glass down on the counter, he pulled out his phone and dialed. "Theresa? It's Dave. I need you to do me a huge favour. Listen, you have to rearrange my St Louis and Chicago dates. Something has come up…I don't care; tell them anything."

He waited before continuing.

"I don't know; push them back, put them in the middle, or put them at the end. I know it's last minute." He listened patiently to her frantic response. "Well, tell them that an emergency came up and I am going to an embassy Christmas party." He paused. "It is a matter of life or death. Tell them that." Sighing, he interrupted her response. "I'll talk to you later."

Clicking off the phone, he snapped it shut. Looking at the black Lab on the couch, he raised an eyebrow. "There. Are you happy now?" A loud thumping of Mudgie's tail answered. "Do you think she'll be surprised enough to hear my side of the story?"

Dave tried to push down the doubt filling his veins. "She has to hear me out; I'm all out of options."

Picking up the piece of china, he spread fresh liquid cement. This time when he tried to set it, his hands didn't shake. And it fit perfectly.


	4. Chapter 4

_**It all comes down to this moment as the team catches a break and corners the UNSUB in a warehouse. Dave's life hangs in the balance as Em makes a choice.**_

* * *

**This Gift**

_Five days before Christmas..._

Dawn was breaking over Quantico as the BAU team made their way into the bullpen. Three more days and then stand down…unless the case carried over. It wasn't the first time something happened to interfere with their plans, but this season seemed different. Each one had a reason and a purpose for wanting to be as far away from work as possible.

Walking to her desk, Prentiss set her purse down and grabbed her coffee cup. Two weeks straight she had tried to muster up the courage to drink one cup of coffee, but as soon as it touched her lips, she recoiled. Pouring the fresh brew, she added the sweetner and stirred. Inwardly she groaned- how could she have mistaken sugar for Splenda? Shaking her head, she sipped. Her stomach still roiled, but settled.

"Maybe it's just bad sweetner," she muttered to no one in particular.

"What did you say?" Morgan asked as he came up from behind.

"I accidentally put sugar in my cup and it doesn't taste too bad."

He grinned broadly. "I knew I'd get you to my side eventually."

"Only by default. I'll be buying new sweetner today so you can keep your sugar."

"Ouch." He poured the coffee. "You got your ticket?" She nodded. "I can't believe you are going through with this."

"You think I'm making a mistake."

"No. I think you're doing what you think is best. I just hope he appreciates it."

Prentiss walked over to her desk. "I don't care. I need to lay the past to rest if I'm going to move on." She looked at the calendar. Something was off. Tapping the dates, she bit her lip. Morgan watched her carefully.

"What's wrong, Prentiss?"

She shook her head slowly. "Nothing. I just…I was wondering if I picked the right date to come back from St Louis; that's all." She sat down and picked up a folder. "Guess we should get back to work."

Hotch rushed in. "Have either of you seen Dave?"

"What's wrong?" Morgan asked, suddenly on full alert.

"Another woman has been abducted. This time someone got the license plate. Garcia is tracing it right now."

Prentiss turned off her computer screen. "Have you told Reid?"

"He's on his way." Hotch dialed quickly. "Dave? It's Hotch. Where are you right now? Stay there and meet us at the vehicles. We got a break." He flipped the phone closed. "Let's go."

Grabbing her coat, Prentiss followed the men to the elevator. A moment of nervousness gripped her before being replaced with an unexplainable calm. Then the doors closed.  
****

"So, you believe he's in there?" the police chief asked Hotch.

"Our analyst found out the car had GPS installed and tracked it to this warehouse."

"He might be holding a hostage or hostages, you know that, right?"

"We are prepared for that. Agent Rossi is our expert hostage negotiator; if anyone can get inside, it will be him," Hotch replied and secured his bullet proof vest. Casting a look at his team, he sized them up. If there was a way for this to turn out with minimal blood shed and loss of life, they could do it.

"Agent Rossi, you realize that he may have killed those women already and negotiating may not be wise."

Rossi held his look without blinking. "What would you suggest we do instead?"

"Fill the damn building with tear gas and storm it."

"A Rambo like attitude isn't going to diffuse the situation. In fact, it may worsen it. If we succeed and go in guns blazing, someone is likely to get killed. And if we end up killing the UNSUB, you might as well have signed the death warrant for those women because only he knows where they are."

"They might be dead already," the chief argued.

"They might be," Rossi agreed, "but we can't let him know that we think that. He needs a bargaining chip. If I can get his attention and engage him in discussion, that will give you time to position a team around the warehouse."

"Are you sure about this?" The chief eyed him and Hotch warily.

"I have no choice." Rossi turned to Hotch. "Can I speak to you?" Together the men walked away from the crowd of uniformed officers.

"What's up?" Hotch asked.

"I'm going to do everything I can to get inside. That means I'm going to go in unarmed."

"Dave…"

"Hotch, it's the only way. But I'm going to need back up."

"I'll send Morgan and Prentiss in behind you."

"No one else until you get my word. This UNSUB has nothing to lose and if he's going to do 'suicide by cop' he won't hesitate to take us with him."

Hotch nodded and handed him the phone Garcia had just patched thru to the warehouse line. "Are you ready?"

"Let's get this scumbag." Hitting the mute button he spoke. "This is Supervisory Special Agent David Rossi. Who am I talking to?"

"Bruce."

"Bruce," Dave repeated. "I want you to know Bruce, that the building is surrounded by the police and SWAT. There really isn't much chance of you getting out of there alive."

"I don't care."

"I find that hard to believe. Everyone cares about something. I believe you care about those women or else you would have killed them by now."

"They're whores. All of them."

"I understand. Why don't you let them go?"

"I can't do that; I have plans for them," Bruce's voice cracked with desperation.

"I'm sure you do. What do you want me to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do you want me to get you in exchange for the women? You can have anything in the world."

"Nothing."

"Every man has a price, Bruce, and those women are your ticket out of there and to whatever you want."

"You're jerking me around."

Dave shook his head. "No I'm not. I'm a hostage negotiator. My job is to make whatever deal that will benefit you and the hostages. My orders come from Homeland Security. I can't go back."

A long pause. "Are you sure?"

"My boss is standing right here. What ever it takes to make sure you and those women walk out of there unharmed is what I'm going to do." A long moment of silence followed. "Bruce?"

"I'm here. I'm thinking."

"About what?" Rossi prompted.

"Your offer. I want you to come in and discuss this."

"I don't know if that's possible…" Rossi hesitated as Hotch got Morgan and Prentiss ready.

"I want you to come in. Unarmed. If you don't, I will kill the women."

"_They're alive_," Rossi mouthed.

"How many?" the chief demanded. Rossi shrugged.

"You have two minutes to get in here unarmed." The phone went dead.

Stripping his service weapon and handing it to Hotch, Rossi looked around. Now was the moment of truth. Everything he had written or taught had lead up to this moment.

"You know what to do," he asked Hotch.

"They'll be right behind you. Be safe."

"I'll try, but it won't be my choice to make." Raising his hands up in the air, Rossi walked slowly toward the warehouse entrance. Carefully, he stepped over the threshold. "Bruce? It's David Rossi; I'm coming in."

"Are you alone?" asked the voice from the dark.

"Yes, and unarmed, just as you requested." Rossi looked around the dark warehouse and waited for his eyes to adjust. "Where are you?"

"Just keep walking until I tell you to stop." Rossi did as he was told. "That's far enough."

"Where are the women, Bruce?"

The sound of a hammer being pulled back broke the silence. "I'll tell you when you can answer my question: Who's going to rescue the hostage negotiator?"

Rossi swallowed hard and thanked God for the darkness.  
****

"I don't hear anything, Hotch," Morgan spoke up as the seconds ticked by.

"Dave said he'd give the word when he had the area ready."

"Something is wrong; I think we should go in."

"We'll risk getting him and the women killed," Prentiss argued.

"He might be dead already," Morgan observed.

"There was no gunshot."

"He might be using a silencer." Morgan looked at Hotch. "I'm second in command on this team, and I say that we go in."

Hotch glanced around. "You and Prentiss go in the front. I'm going to lead the team around the west side. Chief Moran, you and the others take up the east. Check your weapons. Let's go."

Carefully and with purpose, the teams broke up while Morgan and Prentiss headed for the open bay. Sending messages via looks, they stepped inside. Immediately they were greeted by darkness. Holding their breath they tiptoed around.

"Prentiss, take the left side; I'll take the right," Morgan spoke softly into her ear piece.

"I hear voices," she replied back. "I'm going to follow it." Extending her elbows, she felt her way thru the maze of shelves until she saw a small light. Approaching, it got brighter and bigger.

"I did what you asked, Bruce; I came in unarmed and alone. Now you have to keep your end of the bargain," Dave's voice was calmer than Prentiss had ever heard it before.

"Those women are my ticket out of here; they will bring me a lot of money."

"What do you mean?" Rossi prompted and sized up the situation. He had to get the upper hand. All he needed was an in.

"I can get twenty grand apiece for them overseas."

"You're selling them?" Rossi asked in disbelief.

"Why not? They're all whores, so they might as well do something productive."

"They aren't whores, Bruce; they have families and friends who care about them. They never hurt you."

"Bullshit! Just them being alive hurts me!" Bruce yelled, his voice bounced off the walls in the hollow space. "I'm going to kill them."

"Let them go and you can keep me. I'm worth more than they are," Rossi offered. He knew that the whole situation was beginning to spin out of control. If he could just get Bruce to drop his guard, he could move in.

"I don't know," Bruce cried and waved his pistol around. "I should kill you all."

"No. If you want to kill me, do it, but let the women go."

"You're lying!" Bruce's eyes were wild with madness.

"Okay, then let them go and keep me alive. I'm friends with the President and he will do anything I ask him to. If you want Air Force One to escape on, I'll make the call."

Bruce thought it over. "I'd rather have that helicopter he uses."

"Marine One?" Rossi supplied and kept an eye on the man who was slowly crumbling. "I can arrange it. Let the women go."

In the corner of the warehouse, Prentiss watched the scene unfold. Dave was so calm and collect, and she felt her heart fall. Snapping herself back to reality, she reprimanded herself. _Dammit, Em! Get over it!_

"Morgan," she whispered. "I found them. We're on the northeast side of the building."

"Don't do anything, Princess."

"The UNSUB is losing control. I'm going to have to make a move."

"Don't do anything stupid! That's an order!"

"I'll try." She went back to the men and waited for the moment.

"I can't get out this," Bruce cried. "I fucked up."

"You didn't kill the women, so there's a chance you'll get off easy. I'll speak on your behalf."

Bruce's eyes brightened. "You'll do that?"

"Yes, now put the gun down." Rossi stepped forward. Prentiss held her breath. One step, then another. He was almost there. "Give me the gun." Just as the metal touched his hand, Bruce jerked away and hit Rossi across the face.

Stunned and in pain, Rossi fell to the ground. _What the hell just happened? _He tried to shake his head clear, but couldn't.

"Put the weapon down and step back," Prentiss commanded, rushing out of the shadows. She kept her eye on Bruce. "You have to the count of three."

Leveling his pistol at her, Bruce narrowed his eyes. "Stupid bitch!" Before he could pull the trigger, Prentiss fired a shot. The sound of the report filled the air as his body hit the ground with a loud thud. Quickly, she kicked his weapon away before turning her attention to Dave.

Holstering her weapon, she knelt beside Rossi. "Dave, are you alright?"

"I'm okay." He was still seeing stars, but his mind was not as foggy. Feeling her hand on his shoulder, he tried to sit up. "Give me a hand." He looked at Bruce who was lying prone on the ground. "Good shot."

"I learned from the best." Prentiss supported him as he tried to find his feet.

"I owe you one."

"We're even."

"Thanks."

Prentiss went to answer when a small noise caught her ear. The UNSUB! There was no time to draw her weapon and even less time to run. _Where's Derek? _she wondered as she felt the impact of the bullet against her vest. Her thoughts were interrupted by Dave's body hitting hers and toppling them both to the cement floor.

A pain in her side caused her to pause as her ears suddenly rang from another gunshot. Catching her breath, she pushed weakly against the man on top of her. "Get off of me," she ordered. "I can't breathe."

Rossi rolled over to his knees and looked at her. "Are you alright?"

"I think you broke my rib." Why did her body hurt so badly? She had had more than a cracked rib in her lifetime, but nothing that hurt as bad as the pain spreading thru her body. She felt Rossi tear off her vest and then heard his sharp intake of air.

"Oh god!" Rossi looked at her. "Emily, I need you to stay still."

"What's wrong?" her question came from far away. She felt darkness overwhelm her.

"The bullet went thru your vest. Derek! Get over here! Now!" Rossi shouted out. Footsteps rushed over. "Get Hotch! She's been shot!"

Morgan spoke rapidly into his mic. "Requesting paramedics. Officer down. I repeat officer down." He knelt beside Prentiss. "What can I do?"

"Help me stop the bleeding." Looking at the woman on the ground, he leaned over and touched her. "Wake up, Emily," he pleaded. "Don't you dare leave me! You hear me? I'm not letting you go." He slapped her cheeks lightly.

Prentiss opened her eyes. "I lied."

"What?" He tried to understand her statement.

"I was there for you." She closed her eyes.

"NO! Wake up, Emily! That's an order!"

Helpless, Morgan watched the scene. Suddenly they were overtaken by paramedics who pushed them aside and started triage. Fitted with a C-collar, oxygen, and IV, Prentiss was assessed and placed on a stretcher.

"Where are you taking her?" Rossi demanded.

"George Washington," one paramedic responded without looking up.

"I'm going." Rossi moved alongside the stretcher.

"I'm sorry, sir, but we don't have the room."

"I'm her partner," Rossi growled.

"We don't have the room and we have to transport her. Stat!"

Rossi went to move forward. but strong arms held him back. "Let me go! I'm going with her!"

"Rossi!" Morgan barked. "You can't." He tightened his grip against the determined man. "Let them take her; we can follow in the vehicle."

Hotch watched the scene unfold like a bad movie. Ten minutes ago his team had been alive and eager to end the case. Now one of them was being loaded into a helicopter, barely clinging to life. Turning away, he saw Morgan holding Rossi back. He knew that look. He had had the same with Haley.

"Dave," he called out, "get in. Morgan, you have it taken care of here?" The agent nodded. "Call Garcia, then call Strauss. Tell her to meet us." Settling in, he started the engine. Casting a glance at the older agent, he threw the SUV into drive. "Where are they taking her?"

"George Washington."

"Hold on tight," Hotch ordered and hit the gas. Hard.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Fifth chapter finds Dave coming to grips with what has happened. And if that isn't enough, Morgan is going to have his say. Will it be enough to make Dave have his "come to Jesus moment"? No matter what, Hotch is going to make a decision of his own concerning Em and Dave.**_

**This Gift**

The waiting room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. It could have been minutes, hours, or days since Emily had been wheeled into the ER, but no one noticed the time. It wouldn't have mattered any way because every minute the surgeon didn't arrive with news was too long.

Hotch, Morgan, and Reid had taken their places on the cold, hard, unfeeling plastic chairs, while Dave continually paced the floor. Though none of the three men uttered a word, Dave was saying enough for everyone. Although they couldn't really make out what he was muttering, no one was brave enough to jump in.

"This is all my fault," Dave said to no one in particular. "I should have never let her turn her back on him."

"You couldn't have known this was going to happen," Hotch contradicted and took in the older agent standing in front of him. His shirt stained with blood, his hair standing on end, anger and grief coloured his features and gave him a dark look.

"I did. I knew something was wrong. I made a judgment call to overpower the UNSUB and he got me. I should have stopped her."

"Dave…"

"This _is_ my fault."

"Damn right it is," Morgan muttered under his breath. Dave turned to look at him.

"What did you say?" Dave's tone was low and dangerous.

"I said that you're damn right it's your fault Emily is in surgery fighting for her life." Morgan stood to his full height and stared down the agent he felt responsible for the whole matter. Immediately, Hotch and Reid jumped to their feet and braced themselves for the oncoming storm.

"I don't remember asking for your input," Dave growled, his hands unconsciously contracted into fists.

"My partner is in surgery after taking a bullet meant for your sorry ass; I would say that gives me more right than anyone to have a comment…or two. Or however many I damn well see fit!"

Dave's eyes narrowed as he sized up his opponent. "Alright, have your say. The floor is all yours."

"This is your fault. You and your hard-charging ways. You have to be the cowboy and ride in to save the day. Like this morning. You could have taken me or Reid to shadow you, but no- you had to do it all on your own. You couldn't even carry your side arm in because you never thought an UNSUB would get the upper hand. I'd bet money that term isn't even in your vocabulary."

"Are you saying that I got Emily shot?"

"I'm saying that you might as well have pulled the trigger even before today."

"Derek," Hotch warned, "I think you need to back down."

"No, Hotch." Morgan shook his head. "He wanted the truth, and I'm more than willing to give it to him." He turned back to Dave. "You threw her away because you were too proud…fuck that- you were an asshole who thought scheduling a couple of book tour dates was more important than attending a party."

"You don't know what you're talking about Derek."

"I don't? Then tell me what I have wrong. The part where you couldn't tell her that you love her? Or the real reason you didn't want to go to the party?"

The room grew quiet except for the heavy breathing between the two men who were dangerously circling one another like predators waiting for that moment to strike their prey. "I'm waiting," Morgan prompted.

"My and Emily's problems have nothing to do with you. But you're a fine one to talk when you can't even work things out with your woman," Dave countered.

"Leave Penelope out of this!" Morgan stepped forward but Hotch's hand stilled him.

Shocked at what he had just heard, Hotch's eyes darted from his senior agent to the junior agent frantically trying to make sense of everything.

"What the hell is going on here?" Hotch demanded. "Garcia…? You two?" Staring at each other, neither broke the moment, but that was all it took to confirm Hotch's fears. "After all of this is over, both of you in my office."

"Is that wise, Hotch?" Reid spoke up finally.

"It may not be wise, but there I can kill them at my leisure. Here, the Hippocratic Oath is in effect." His meaning was clear.

No one spoke for a long time.

"You know," Morgan broke the silence, "I don't even understand why you're here. You kicked Emily to the curb for trying to get you to admit your feelings. You let her walk around for three weeks without so much as a hello. Then she takes a bullet that had YOUR name on, and you STILL couldn't say those three little words. Now you're standing in a waiting room, for what reason?"

Rossi raised his chin defiantly as his eyes gleamed with warning. "Derek, you better remember who you're talking to."

"You know what I call it?" Morgan asked rhetorically. "I call it a pathetic easing of your conscience. You don't care about Emily. You never did. She was your dirty little secret, and when she pushed you, you threw her aside…just like you did your ex wives. The difference is Emily didn't go after you for an apology; you know why? Because she loves you. But you don't care.

"Guess what else, asshole - she was going to meet you in St Louis to try and make amends. She backed out of her mother's party and decided to go out and meet you on your book tour. I guess now it doesn't really matter, does it?" Morgan bit out.

"You've had your say, now I would suggest you get the fuck out of here while you still can," Dave warned dangerously.

The meaning of Dave's threat slowly dawned on Morgan. Realizing he had stepped over the line, he closed his mouth. Spinning on his heel, he walked out of the room, his heavy footsteps echoed down the corridor.

Hotch turned to Reid. "Go after him." Patiently, he waited for the young man to leave before turning to his best friend. "Dave…"

"Not now, Aaron," Rossi's voice rasped hoarsely. The air was heavy with unspoken questions as both men tried to digest what had just transpired.

A sudden sharp knock on the door broke the silence. Both men turned to see a man in green scrubs.

"Agent Hotchner?" the man asked, his tone serious.

Hotch stepped forward. "I'm Agent Hotchner. We're waiting on word for Emily Prentiss."

"Agent Hotchner…I'm afraid the news isn't good." His tone was apologetic, but his eyes gave nothing away.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Dave asked, jumping into the conversation.

"It means that she is still in surgery."

"Then why are you here? Why aren't you doing something to help her?" Dave demanded.

"Dave…" Hotch warned.

"I am giving you an update," the doctor replied evenly.

"How is she?"

The doctor paused to search for the right words. "It's not good. The bullet that hit her was a Devastator bullet…much like the one that hit President Reagan. The bullet hit her spleen. Unfortunately, it also nicked her artery. She lost a lot of blood."

Hotch watched Dave closely before turning his attention to the doctor. "What are her chances?"

"It's not good. And I don't say that lightly."

"No," Dave interrupted. "That's unacceptable. Everything has odds…baseball, horse racing…even earthquakes. I want to know what her odds are now!"

"I'm a doctor, not a statistician, but if I had to lay odds, less than five percent survive this type of injury. She coded on the table and it took everything we had to bring her back. We're doing everything we can, now it's up to her."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Fear gripped Dave in an iron vise.

The doctor looked down quickly before meeting Dave's hardened gaze. "I read on her chart that Emily is a Catholic…"

"Yes she is. What are you implying?"

"It means that if you have any favours due from the Man upstairs, you better call them in fast." Turning around, he left the men alone.

A loud roar filled his ears. Dave couldn't breathe as he felt the air being sucked out of the room. Bracing his hands against the wall, he tried to find support - anything he could hold on to as he swore a hum filled the air.

He was in shock. He had to be. Nothing else could explain the way he was feeling. Except he had never felt anything like the fear that was gripping him right now. Nothing ever had the impact as what the doctor had just told them. It was final.

Feeling his legs give out, Dave fell to his knees.

"Dave, are you alright?" Hotch asked. Kneeling down in front of Dave, he gently laid a hand on his friend's shoulder. There was nothing he could say or do at this moment. But he understood what Dave was feeling. He had been there when all hope had been lost. He knew the pain and anguish. But more than anything, he knew that Dave didn't need trite words of comfort - he needed support.

Dave felt the hand on his shoulder and felt his resolve crumble. Burying his face in his hands, he wept. Openly, unabashedly, he wept as Hotch's words came back to haunt. _Someday, something is going to happen and you won't be able to get a second chance to say 'I'm sorry' or 'I love you.'_

"There has to be hope, right?" Dave sobbed.

"Maybe we should call a priest."

"No!" Dave wiped the back of his hand across his cheeks. "No last rites."

"Dave, it's what she would want. Maybe you should call Jimmy," Hotch offered softly.

"No." Running a hand thru his hair, Dave struggled to get to his feet. "I have to get out of here."

Hotch looked at his best friend in gentle understanding. "What if the doctor comes back again? Where can I find you?"

Dave fought hard to pull himself together. He had to get out of that room. Fast. Turning slightly, he started out the door.

"Dave!"

Stopping, he faced Hotch. "If you need me, I'll be cashing my chips in." Starting out again, he brushed past Garcia.

"Boss?" she whispered. "What happened?" Her eyes searched Hotch's face for an answer. "Oh my god! It's Emily!" Her hands started shaking, spilling her Coke to the floor. "That's why Rossi…" The tears broke free.

Hotch extended his hand to steady her. "Penelope, you'd better sit down." He led her to the row of chairs lined against the wall. "First I need you to do something for me."

"Anything."

"Call Father Jimmy."  
****

The chapel was quiet and dark…aside from the few candles that burned on the altar and the 40 watt bulb that burned softly above the stained glass windows.

Sitting on the front pew, his eyes straight ahead, his hands clasped and pressed against his lips, Dave Rossi was praying. He had always been a man of faith and believed that God had a plan for his life, and so he had tried never to question the path he took. Even when he came across the worst of humanity, he had always tried to believe that God had His reasons.

But he couldn't believe that God had a good reason for Emily being shot and fighting for her life. Nothing could ever make him believe that some good could come out of this tragedy. If this was his pay back for all the wrongs he had done in the past, or even for the wrongs he had committed recently, he was willing and ready to trade places. What ever the Good Lord wanted, he would be the willing servant.

Except give Emily up without a fight.

He stared at the wooden cross hanging on the wall above the window. "I won't give her up," he vowed. "Do you hear me? I won't give her up." Fresh sobs overwhelmed him.  
***

From the doorway, a figure watched the scene inside the chapel. It was a low moment to see a man as strong as Dave Rossi breakdown and it broke his heart. There had to be something he could say. Some comfort he could give. He hoped he could find the right words.

Saying a quick silent prayer, he squared his shoulders and stepped inside. Softly he made his way down the aisle to the front pew.

He laid a hand on Dave's shoulder. "I thought I'd find you in here," he greeted dryly.


	6. Chapter 6

_It's the moment of truth for Dave as he has to come clean about everything. At the same time he refuses to let go of Em. Unfortunately, no matter how strong he is, that decision is out of his hands. But will he accept it? Can he?_

* * *

This Gift

"I thought I'd find you in here," a voice greeted dryly.

Dave didn't bother to turn his head. "Don't take this the wrong way, but you are the last person I want to see right now."

"I assumed as much." Father Jimmy took a seat beside his friend. Fully aware of the mood, he made sure enough of a distance was between them. For a long time neither man spoke.

"Why are you here?" Dave asked, keeping his eyes forward.

"Agent Hotchner called me. He thought maybe you needed a friend."

"What I need is to be left alone."

Jimmy gave him a knowing look. "I understand what you are going thru…"

Dave turned his head to look at the man who had not only been his best friend but also his mentor. "You have no idea what I'm going thru. You have never been, nor will you ever be in my shoes."

"Maybe not in a literal sense, but I have waited for news of a loved one, and I have had to watch someone I love die," Jimmy replied serenely. "It's never easy to accept a decision that is out of your hands."

"He has no right to do this to Emily," Dave growled.

"He has every right," Jimmy responded firmly. "You don't have the right to question his decision."

"Why not?"

Jimmy held Dave's look and returned it. "Because it's not right to question God."

"So, I'm just supposed to sit here and blindly accept His decision without any questions? Without any anger?"

Jimmy nodded. "Yes."

Dave stood up. "Unacceptable. Maybe your God wants that, but my God frowns on blind faith in anything - including Him!"

"Yet you are in here asking Him to grant you a favour." It wasn't a question. "What right do you have to do that?"

Dave's eyes blazed hot. "What right does He have to take Emily?"

Jimmy looked at him compassionately. "He has every right. She belongs to Him."

"She's mine!"

"Is she? During confession a few weeks back, you said that you were happy that she was gone and the demands she made on you," Jimmy gently reminded his friend.

"I lied."

"Which part? That you were glad she was gone or that she belongs to you? You can't have it both ways Dave." He paused a couple of heartbeats before continuing. "To be honest, I don't know how to interpret your mindset, and I don't know if God Himself can either. Now you stand in front of His altar and make demands of Him…what is He supposed to do? If He leaves her here, how is He supposed to know that you will appreciate it? What if you throw His gift back at him again?"

Jimmy watched Dave's reaction carefully. He had known the profiler for nearly thirty years and had seen him thru many of the worst life had to offer - along with two of three marriages. Never had he seen Dave react as strongly to any of those events as the way he was handling Emily's possible fate. But he wondered if it was real or just letdown from a trauma. As a man of the cloth, he didn't doubt God, but his faith in man was quite another thing.

"I'm going to ask you a question and I expect an honest answer: give me one good reason why God should honour your request?" Jimmy spoke quietly.

There was no wrong or right answer, still Dave weighed the question carefully. It was on the tip of his tongue to be utterly selfish, but in his heart he knew he couldn't do that - not in the house of God.

"Because I love her," Dave replied humbly.

"Do you love her enough to let her go?" Jimmy replied. He watched his friend hesitate. "It's an honest question. If you love her enough to keep her, why can't you love her enough to let her go?"

"I can't. She took that bullet meant for me. She cancelled going to her mother's party to fly out to St Louis to be with me. I need to tell her what I couldn't. If she…" He paused for a moment - unable to say the word. "It would be a…problem," he rambled on.

Jimmy folded his hands in thought. "Why would that be a problem?"

"Because I cancelled my St Louis and Chicago book signings to go to her mother's party."

"Ah." His reply was neither affirmation nor condemnation.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Dave demanded.

Jimmy cocked his head. "It means what it means; I have no judgment one way or the other. Did you tell her you had cancelled the tour dates to be with her?"

Dave looked down at the floor. "No. I was going to surprise her."

"So you assumed that she was going to be at the party and you would…in essence ride in, surprise her, and she would fall at your feet asking for forgiveness?"

"Not when you put it like that," Dave sputtered.

Jimmy shrugged. "Your guilt is something you need to deal with before you start making demands of God. I don't know what happened between you and Emily before she was shot, but until you forgive yourself and her, you don't deserve the benefits of Heavenly Father. He's not going to waste a gift on someone who isn't going to appreciate it."

"Maybe it's escaped your knowledge, but I can't tell her that I'm sorry. That decision was taken out of my hands."

"Perhaps, but that's just an excuse; you can still tell Him." Jimmy stood up.

"What if it's too late?"

"That's why I'm here; I need to make sure it's not too late - at least for Emily."

"I don't want you to give her last rites."

"Why?" Jimmy demanded.

"Because that means it's final," Dave choked hoarsely. The tears threatened to break loose and it took everything he had to hold back the emotions threatening to overwhelm his body. "Last rites means that I'm surrendering her over."

"No it doesn't."

"Yes it does," Dave argued passionately.

"How many times did I give last rites to Mama Rossi over the years?" Jimmy asked with subtle humour.

"That was different. The woman is tenacious. She'll probably outlive five more Popes."

"True. But I would like to think that I helped her get to that point." Jimmy laid a hand on Dave's shoulder. "Last rites doesn't mean finality; it's insurance that when you're unable to personally make it right with God, you have that ace in the hole."

"I can't."

Jimmy studied Dave with intent interest. "What is really bothering you? What are you avoiding telling me?"

"I failed," Dave confessed.

"How?"

"You told me to take care of her and to protect her. And I failed her. And more than that, I failed you. I turned my back and the UNSUB got the upper hand and in doing so, Em took a bullet meant for me."

"Was it meant for you?" Jimmy inquired with seriousness.

"What do you mean?"

"How do you know that the bullet was meant for you? If it was, why weren't you shot?"

"Are you telling me that this was her destiny?" Dave stammered.

Jimmy shook his head. "I'm saying that you don't know the real intent of that bullet. Maybe it was yours and Em made the ultimate sacrifice. Or…"

"Or what?" Dave felt his stomach drop as the truth began to dawn on him.

"Or maybe it was her destiny." Jimmy held Dave's look. "Maybe it was her time. Either way, I have to do this."

"Against my wishes?"

"This isn't about you Dave, this is about Emily and the safe-guarding of her soul. I respect your wishes and your demands don't fall on deaf ears, but in all honesty, you don't have a say. This is what Emily would want. If you love her as much as you claim to, then respect her wishes."

The air in the chapel suddenly snapped with electricity as the two men stared each other down. Neither was willing to give an inch.

Straightening to his full height, Dave turned on his heel and walked toward the double doors.

"Where are you going?" Jimmy asked.

Dave stopped as he reached the doors. His hand curled around the brass handle. "Let's do this."

"Dave…"

"You're here to give Emily her last rites. Let's do this and get it over with. At least one of us will be meeting God on good terms." Pulling hard, Dave threw open the door.

Taking a deep calming breath, Jimmy walked with purpose toward his friend. Stopping, he touched Dave's shoulder with knowing assurance.

"Thank you Dave," Jimmy said and walked out of the room.

Following behind his friend, Dave let the door close softly behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

_It's four days before Christmas and if there was ever a reason for Dave to wish for a miracle, it might be now. But first he has to confess why he hates Christmas and scheduled a book tour over Em's Christmas party. I have faith in Dave to do the right thing._

* * *

**This Gift**

As David Rossi leaned his head back against the tiled wall, he sighed heavily. Forty-eight freaking hours. It had been forty-eight hours since his sentence in perpetual purgatory had commenced. And he was no more closer to finding absolution than when he first began.

Only family had been allowed in to see Emily. And Jimmy. It was too touch and go for anyone else to be admitted. And now it was four days before Christmas. He should have known another tragedy was going to ruin Christmas…and this time he was never going to look back.

Theresa had called to find out about the book tour, but he had been unable to give her an answer. He was going to lose book sales, but he couldn't leave Emily. He _wouldn't_ leave Emily.

The team had left earlier in the day after the doctor had informed them that nothing else could be done. Anything now would be God's will. God's will. How many times had he heard that term in the past two days? A hundred? A thousand? He knew what it meant, but that didn't make it any easier to accept. If he never heard it again, it would be too soon.

He had had to get out of the waiting room. The other families sitting there, some sobbing, others talking about life, holidays, and hopeful outcomes had been too much to handle. He had to escape before he went crazy. And the blinking, twinkling, festively decorated Christmas tree occupying the far corner didn't seem to help matters any. Just another painful reminder of why he despised holidays.

Looking at his watch, he sighed. It was past midnight and now it was officially four days before Christmas. He needed to see Emily. He had prayed about it until his voice had gone hoarse, but nothing seemed to change the moment; he was not going to be able to see Emily. He was never going to be able to tell her that he was sorry.

Stepping out of the chapel, he paced the long, quiet hallways. Twice he passed the nurse's station and blanched as the radio played a Christmas tune. _Please God, _he prayed, _don't make me have one more reason to hate this day; send me something. A sign. Anything._

Passing by the ICU, he stopped and tried to peer in through the window and see Emily, but couldn't. And now he stood against the wall, his head resting on the cool tiles, and wondered if miracles still existed.

"Good evening Mr. Rossi," a voice greeted.

Dave turned his head slightly to look at the nurse. Older, a little matronly - she reminded him of his Aunt Sophia - he had spoken a couple of times to her but couldn't remember her name. Flicking his eyes downward, he read the tag. Noelle Carole, R.N.

"Good evening, Mrs. Carole," he replied evenly.

"Have you seen Emily yet?" She looked at him sympathetically.

"No." He closed his eyes and tried to relax.

"Do you want to?" Her hand reached out and touched his shoulder gently.

Dave opened his eyes and looked at her in surprise. "What did you say?"

"Do you want to see Emily? If you do, I think I might have a way, but you can't say anything or else I'll be fired," Nurse Carole whispered. Dave hesitated. "It's alright. The shift is changing and if I can work it right, you'll have five minutes. That's all."

He tried to quell the excitement as she led him thru the first set of double doors to the large basin. Carefully he scrubbed with the antibacterial soap and rinsed off under the hot tap. Drying off, he tossed the paper towels in the wastebasket and waited for the go ahead.

"Come on," Nurse Carole motioned eagerly, as she looked up and down the hallway to make sure the coast was clear. Holding the double door open, she let Dave step inside. "Five minutes," she reminded.

Dave scanned the room until his eyes fell on the small figure tucked down near the end of the row of beds. Emily! Briskly he moved to where she lay. And his heart almost stopped. The beautiful woman he loved was now thin, pale, and hooked up to so many noisy monitors he wondered how she remained unconscious.

Grasping her cold hand, he squeezed and tried to will his strength into her body. The seconds ticked by slowly.

"Wake up Emily," he whispered hoarsely. "Come on. Let me see those beautiful brown eyes." Nothing. No movement, no change in stats. "Tesoro, I know you're in there. Come back to me." He blinked back the sudden prick of tears.

The constant beep of the machine filled the air.

"I know you're angry at me, Em, but are you really going to make me spend Christmas by myself? Alone with Mudgie? I know, you think I'm going to be on the book tour, but I have a confession: I cancelled it to be with you. I couldn't leave you. And now it seems you are going to leave me. And it's unfair because I'll have no where to go and no reason to celebrate the holidays."

"I never told you why I hate Christmas. I guess now is as good a time as any to clear the air." He took a deep breath before continuing. "My father died two days before Christmas. I was in the Marines going thru my tech school training when the call came. I flew home but the weather was bad and the traffic was worse. A blizzard in Chicago shut O'Hare down and I was trapped inside the airport for two days. No change of clothing. No way to make a phone call." The memory of the trip overwhelmed him.

Pressing Emily's cold hand to his lips, he tried to reign in his emotions. He had never told another living soul what had happened that Christmas…not Jimmy. Not even Hotch.

"By the time everything was cleared and my plane landed in New York, I caught a taxi to catch the tail end of my father's funeral. My mother understood, but my father's sisters didn't. If you ever want the definition of awkward, try opening your gifts while guests walk thru the house giving you condolences. I had just enough time to grab a bite, unwrap a gift, get called names I can't repeat and run to catch my plane back to California."

He waited for something, but she remained unresponsive.

"My second divorce came thru on December 24th. My third on December 27th. It's a sign that I am not supposed to celebrate Christmas. That is why I take cases or schedule book tours. That is why I went behind your back and scheduled those dates. I was right when I said I didn't want to attend any Christmas parties. But I was wrong by not telling you. And I'm sorry."

He rubbed her hand to try and warm it up. "I'll do anything if you come back. Anything. Please come back and give me a reason to celebrate the holiday." He searched her face. "We still have to buy our tree," he whispered.

"Mr. Rossi," a loud whisper came across the room. "It's time to go."

Leaning forward, Dave kissed Emily's cold lips. "I love you Emily. And I'm sorry for what happened between us. Hotch said that sometimes our second chances pass us by, but I don't believe that. Come back so I can make it up to you."

Another kiss and Dave walked away. Past the other patients. Past Nurse Carole. He headed straight to the chapel.  
*****

Alone in the ICU, Nurse Carole began her last round of the morning. Taking the charts, she checked the monitors, made her notes, and moved down the aisle. Patient by patient she filled out the checklist and replaced the charts at the end of the bed.

Glancing at her watch, she sighed. Six forty-eight. Twelve more minutes before her shift ended. Yawning, she grabbed the chart from Emily's bed and flipped it open. Checking the heart monitor, she noted the stats and paused. Something wasn't right.

Taking hold of Emily's hand, she felt for a pulse and counted along with the seconds on her watch. Twice she repeated just to make sure.

"Emily?" Nurse Carole called out. "Are you alright? Blink if you can hear me." A slight groan was her answer. "Emily? Come on. You can do this," she encouraged.

Struggling against the pain in her body and the tube down her throat, Emily tried to pull herself out of the darkness that had been her home for nearly three days. She wasn't sure what had happened, but she felt as though she had tried to stop a train by herself. Another groan. And with everything she had, she opened her eyes.

Nurse Carole caught her breath. "Welcome back, sweetie. I'll go get the doctor." She went to move but Emily touched her hand. "What's wrong?" Emily blinked rapidly. "Dave?" Emily blinked again. "He's here. I'll tell you what, you lay here and rest while I get the doctor. Then we'll see about getting him in to see you."

Nurse Carol smiled and squeezed Emily's hand reassuringly before leaving. Satisfied, Emily closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

_Emily is finally awake. As the team gets the news that she is going to live, the doctor reveals another early Christmas present for the team._

**This Gift**

Penelope Garcia rushed into the waiting room to see the rest of the team already there. Seeing Director Strauss standing off to the side conversing with Ambassador Prentiss was enough to make her stop dead in her tracks. Turning to Derek, she whispered, "What is going on?"

"Hell if I know. I got the call from Hotch to get down here as fast as I could."

"What ever it is, it can't be good if the Director _and_ the Ambassador are here together." Garcia tried to blink back the sudden rush of tears. "Do you think Emily's taken a turn for the worst?"

Derek glanced up at Dave who was sitting on a plastic chair. Still wearing the same clothes as he had arrived in on that Monday when Emily was shot, Dave looked like hell. His normal goatee was camouflaged by an almost four day's growth of beard and his eyes were past blood-shot. No, Derek thought ruefully, Rossi made hell look inviting.

Reid walked up to Derek and Pen. "What do you think happened?"

"You're the doctor, Doctor Reid, what do _you_ think?" Derek challenged.

The young man shifted from one leg to another. "Honestly?"

"Yes."

"I only know statistics and probability…and from what I read on Emily's chart yesterday…it didn't look good."

"Oh no!" Pen cried out softly. Derek's arm went around her shoulder.

"Baby Girl, you have to be strong, okay? Reid was just giving us his _strictly_ unprofessional opinion, right Doctor?" Derek leveled back at the young man.

Reid swallowed hard. "Strictly unprofessional." He looked around. "Say, has anyone heard from JJ?"

"I called her yesterday. She said she wanted to come out here, but all things considered, she didn't think it would be wise. She mentioned going to Rossi's cabin with Henry," Pen replied as she dug in her purse for a Kleenex to press to the corner of her eyes.

"Probably just as well. If nothing else, we'll have something to celebrate after the first of the year," Derek said, as he looked down at the ground. Pen felt the tears start to flow again.

Sitting on the plastic chair, Dave had his head in his hands. He had managed to catch a few minutes of sleep in the chapel while in the middle of a prayer before being rudely awakened by Hotch. Coming out of a deep sleep, he had stammered that he didn't know anything as Hotch demanded to know why they were all being summoned to the hospital's waiting room.

Earlier, Dave had placed a quick call to Father Jimmy. No matter what the news was, Jimmy's presence was going to be required….especially when the Ambassador and the Director came thru the waiting room door.

Feeling five pairs of eyes on him, Dave had taken his place on the chair beside Hotch and waited for the doctor.

"Where is JJ?" Hotch whispered.

"What?" Dave asked stupidly.

"JJ. I tried to call her, but she wasn't answering. I thought she might show up since Emily was her best friend." Hotch tried to keep the anger out of his voice.

Dave looked away. There was no way to tell Hotch the news, and with the pending arrival of the doctor with news about Emily, it probably wasn't going to be the wisest thing.

"I talked to her the other day, and she mentioned going out of town for Christmas," Dave replied.

"Couldn't she cancel her plans?" Hotch was flabbergasted by JJ's apparent disregard for her 'friend'.

"She couldn't find a sitter for Henry. Will had to go out of town on a case and couldn't take Henry for the holidays, so she has to rearrange her schedule." Dave hoped his tale sounded as smooth out loud as it did in his brain. From the deep sigh and flash of anger that darted across Hotch's face, he had succeeded. Inwardly, he crossed himself and vowed to purge his conscience at Confession later.

"Did _they_ tell you anything?" Hotch whispered, as he watched the body language of the two women standing in the far corner.

"No more than what they told you," Dave whispered back. "I have a confession." Hotch snapped his head around to look at the older agent. "I saw Emily early this morning."

"What?!"

Dave shook his head. "Don't ask how. But I told her…everything." He took a shuddered breath. "She never responded. Nothing."

"Dave, I'm sorry." Hotch tried to find that inner strength that had gotten him through Haley's passing so he could pass it on to his friend.

"At least I got to tell her that I love her."

"Dave…" Hotch began but stopped. There was nothing he could say.

A knock on the door caused the room to go eerily silent as Emily's doctor stepped inside. Looking around at the rag tag bunch of FBI agents, he tried to keep his feelings in check.

Hotch stood up. Dave followed. As if drawn together by some unknown force, everyone gathered to form a circle of support.

"Agent Hotchner? Ambassador Prentiss?" The doctor inquired. The pair nodded. "I'm Doctor Parker. I have news about Emily Prentiss."

Elizabeth Prentiss stepped forward. "How is my daughter?" she asked, her usually strong voice cracked with emotion.

"She woke up from her coma this morning," Doctor Parker announced happily.

A loud gasp filled the room. "Oh, thank God!" Pen cried, then burst into sobs. Derek held her close.

"How is she? Is she going to fully recover? When can we see her?" Elizabeth Prentiss demanded.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. We ran some more tests, and everything seems to be healing just fine. She lost a lot of blood but everything looks good with her red blood cell count. We took her off the respirator a little while ago, and she's breathing on her own."

"Thank God!" Elizabeth Prentiss cried and wept into her hands.

"But we found something," Doctor Parker's voice cut thru the celebratory noise. All eyes turned to him.

"What do you mean you found 'something'?" Hotch asked carefully. He wasn't sure he was going to like the news.

"Well, we didn't want to say anything while she was critical, but now that she's going to recover, I can tell you that Emily is…pregnant."

A pin could have been heard on the tile floor as all eyes swung to Dave. Swallowing hard, his cheeks flamed red from embarrassment. The reaction wasn't lost on Doctor Parker.

"I guess congratulations are in order, Agent Rossi," Doctor Parker remarked wryly. "I guess now we can officially let you in to see Emily."

"When can we see her?" Pen demanded.

"She's still resting, but if the next test comes back normal, I would say that I can let her have visitors in the next couple of hours."

"Oh, thank you!" Pen exclaimed and grabbed the doctor in a tight hug.

Struggling against the tight vise of Pen's arms, Doctor Parker tried to break free. "Thank you," he gasped.

"Baby Girl," Derek called out, "I think the man would like to tend to his patients instead of becoming one himself."

Flushing deep pink, Pen let him go.

"I'll be in later to let you know when she can have visitors," Doctor Parker offered and left the room.

"From the surprised look on your face Agent Rossi, I assume you had no knowledge of this….unexpected surprise?" Erin Strauss commented coldly.

"I…I…" Dave looked to Hotch. "Did he say…_pregnant_?"

Hotch nodded solemnly. "Yes."

"Congratulations, Dave." Derek slapped him on the back a little harder than normal and the action was not lost on Dave. "You managed to get out of me killing you. Once again."

"Thank you…I think."

"I'm still going to be killing the both of you when all of this is over. My request for both of you to be in my office still stands," Hotch reminded the two agents, his tone deadly serious.

"What does he mean?" Pen asked.

"Nothing, Mama. Just Hotch wanting a meeting with his senior agents," Derek replied smoothly. Maybe being killed by Hotch wouldn't be so bad considering the fate awaiting him by Pen's hands when she found out the cat had been let out of the bag.

Pulling out her cell phone, Pen gave the group of agent an inquisitive look. "Is there going to be a murder any time soon?"

"Not that I'm aware of," Reid replied innocently.

"Good. I have to go make a call." She started toward the door.

"Kitten?" Dave called out. He reached into his pants pocket and extracted a key ring. "Could you do me a favour?"

"Sure, Boss."

"Could you go to my house and pick up something for me?"

Pen took the key hesitantly. "What is it?"

"Emily's Christmas present. It's on the table by the front door. It's a box. You can't miss it."

"Oh, Boss! I'll try to hurry back." She rushed out of the room. Everyone turned back to Dave.

"That box better be what I think it is," Elizabeth commented and leveled the famous Prentiss glare.

"It's special, that's for sure," Dave replied and tried to smile.

"You know what this means, David…" Erin began.

"Oh stuff it, Erin. It's nothing that can't wait until the first of the year. We've had enough tragedy and heartbreak the past few days. Why not start off the New Year with my demise? That way you can begin the year on the right foot," Dave growled.

Speechless, she could only stare at him. Twice, she opened her mouth and tried to speak. Clearing her throat she finally found her voice. "I was going to say that…with this new development, it puts into motion my plans to approve your transfer to the FBI Academy full time."

Giving her a nod, Dave gave her his famous grin. "Well, that puts things in a new light. Thank you, Erin."

"That being said, Agent Hotchner, I think that you should take Agent Rossi down to the cafeteria to get something to eat. And then I would suggest you get him a shower and a change of clothing before he goes in to see Emily. Is that understood?"

Hotch nodded. "Yes, Director." Patting Dave on the back, he motioned him forward. "Come on, Dave; let's go do something productive." Together they left the room.

No sooner had they departed, when Father Jimmy came rushing inside. Taking in the small crowd minus Hotch and Dave, he tried to hold back the fear he was feeling.

"Is everything alright?" he inquired carefully.

The Ambassador stepped forward and took his hands. "Yes, Father; Emily is awake."

"Thank God," Jimmy breathed. "Where is Dave?"

"He went out with Hotch to freshen up before Emily takes visitors."

"Thank God," he repeated. "So, I supposed my services are no longer required?"

Elizabeth Prentiss raised her eyebrow. "I wouldn't say that. Most of us are standing in line to kill David Rossi. But once that's over, I would like to get together with you and discuss officiating a holiday wedding. And then a christening in the future."

Caught off guard, Jimmy tried to keep his composure. "I believe I need to sit down for this."

Taking a seat, Jimmy listened as the four remaining people in the waiting room filled him in.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Everything is about to come full circle for Dave and Em as they realize that everything they had done led them to where they are right now. But can Dave say those three little words? Well, it is the season of miracles.**_

_**I don't own Criminal Minds.**_

_**Song prompt: "This Gift" by 98 Degrees.**_

**This Gift**

Freshened, fed, and showered, Dave sat beside Emily's bedside and watched her sleep. The doctor had come back earlier and announced that Emily had suffered no real permanent damage and the sonogram indicated that the baby was doing well. It was beyond his knowledge to explain how Emily and the pregnancy had survived, but considering it was the season for miracles, nothing was out of the realm of possibility.

Especially four days before Christmas.

Hotch had explained that he was heading out to the cabin early in the morning and would like to see Emily before leaving. His visit was quick since Em had fallen asleep. A "See you when you get back" and the agent departed the hospital.

Now Dave sat in the chair and watched the woman of his heart sleep. The dark circles were still under her eyes and she was still too pale, but she was alive.

Taking her hand in his, he rubbed it gently and pressed it against his lips. Not quite as cold as it had been hours earlier, but he still had to fight the urge to crawl into the narrow bed and hold her tight and share his body heat. Three weeks without her in his arms and bed had been beyond torture. If her being gone had been his punishment for being prideful, the Lord knew he had more than learned his lesson well.

Watching her breathe was a miracle in itself, but as his eyes traveled the length of Em's body, he stopped at her abdomen. A baby! His baby! He fought the urge to reach out and touch his miracle. Instead, he held on to Em's hand tighter and felt the tears leak from his eyes.

"Dave?" Em whispered as she slowly came awake.

"Emily!" Standing up, he leaned over her. "How do you feel?"

"Like I've been hit by a train."

"Close. It was a Devastator bullet. It hit your spleen." He blinked back the tears although a couple leaked out.

"That sounds bad," she rasped.

"According to Reid, if you have to lose an organ, it may as well be the spleen since it's pretty useless anyhow."

Em tried to lick her lips but couldn't. "Water," she croaked. "Please." Dave held the cup with a straw as she took a couple of sips. "Thank you."

"Is that enough?" he asked. She nodded. Replacing the cup, Dave took her hand again. "Em…" he started and failed. His heart still hurt at the thought of losing her and his conscience still tormented him.

"What's wrong, Dave?" Em asked as she reached up and softly touched his tear stained cheek.

"I never meant to hurt you. And almost losing…" For a brief moment he was overcome by emotion. Catching his breath, he pulled himself together. "I was - according to Morgan- an asshole. I didn't appreciate you."

"It's okay, Dave. I provoked you."

"There is no denying that we get along like a house on fire," Dave remarked with dry humour.

"I guess, but it works." Em closed her eyes. Her breathing evened out. Dave watched her carefully. The doctor said that it was normal for her to fade in and out of consciousness due to the trauma and surgery. But he still had to remember to tell his heart to keep beating as he watched every rise and fall of her chest.

There was a light knock on the door before Pen walked inside. In one hand she carried a bouquet of flowers, in the other a brightly wrapped box. Handing the box to Dave, she looked at Em.

"How is she doing?" Pen whispered and tried to find something to put the flowers in.

"She's still in and out."

"Does she know?"

"I was just going to tell her."

Pen watched the way Dave looked at her best friend, and felt her heart swell. It was about time Agent Hard-ass came to the realization that Em was the best thing to ever happen. Too bad Morgan still couldn't get a clue. And neither could Hotch. This was a close call to open Dave's eyes; she didn't want to imagine what it would take to get the other guys to wake up.

"I'll let you two alone," she whispered and turned to leave.

Hearing voices, Em struggled to open her eyes. "Pen?"

"Hi, Sleeping Beauty," she greeted happily and walked over to the side of the bed.

"Not beautiful," Em murmured.

"You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," Pen's voice shook with barely controlled emotion.

Em shook her head. "No, you are. You're glowing. Are you pregnant?"

Pen snorted. "No, that would be… Ooops!" She clasped her hands over her mouth and looked at Dave. "Sorry."

"JJ," Em supplied.

"Close. I think I'd better tell you," Dave started. "You are."

Em tried to process the words thru her pain medicated foggy brain. "I'm what?"

"Pregnant." He studied her expression. "You didn't know?"

Looking from her friend to her lover, Em blinked quickly. "No." Her hands went to her belly. "How is…?"

Dave held her hand tighter. "The doctor said that everything is fine. You have quite a fighter in you. But I wouldn't expect anything less from a Prentiss."

"It's half Rossi, too."

"True."

Em focused on the box on the tray table. "What is that?"

"It was supposed to be your Christmas gift." Dave reached over and brought it to her. Slowly, Em tore off the wrapping paper. Lifting the lid, she tried to focus on the object inside, nestled in tissue paper.

"This is your vase," she breathed. Gently she touched the porcelain. "I thought it was broken."

"I glued it back together for you. I also canceled my tour because I was going to surprise you with it at your mother's Christmas party tomorrow night."

Em looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I wouldn't have been there; I was flying out to meet you in St. Louis."

Dave stroked her hair. "I know. Derek rudely informed me of that….amongst other things."

Softly her hand stroked the vase, unable to believe it was there. "You gave up your book tour for me?"

"Why not? You canceled your party plans for me."

"And here we are," Em joked weakly.

Lifting the vase out of the box, Dave handed it to her. "There's one more gift. Hold out your hands." Turning the vase upside down, he shook gently. A little black box fell out.

"Oh Boss!" Pen cried softly and took the vase from him.

Em picked up the box and opened it. A sapphire winked at her. "What?!" She took the ring out and looked at it.

Dave took the ring and slipped it on her finger. "I let you walk away from me once, and I almost lost you for good. I'm not letting you get away, ever again."

Tears slipped from Em's eyes. "Dave…" She tried to gather her thoughts. She had come out of a coma to find out she was pregnant. Now, Dave was giving her a ring. It was almost too much.

"I'm like the vase: shattered, broken, and put back together with liquid cement, but there is a piece missing. But unlike the vase, I know where my missing piece is. Marry me and make me whole."

Em looked from Dave to Pen for an answer.

"Say yes," the petite blonde prompted.

"Yes."

"Kiss her, Boss."

Dave turned his head to look at the blonde tech analyst. "Kitten, is there somewhere else you're supposed to be?"

The meaning of his words slowly sunk in. "Oh, right. I'll let you two be alone since you're already past the point of getting in trouble," she remarked, her eyes snapping with mischief. Moving toward the door, she paused. "Will it be alright if I tell the Ambassador that Emily said yes?"

"Sure," Dave replied, but his eyes were on Em. The door closed softly.

"Why would she tell my mother?" Em asked as she fingered the ring on her hand.

"Because it's been determined that as soon as you're well enough, we're getting married. Father Jimmy has already been asked to officiate the ceremony."

"Oh," she whispered.

"I was wondering if we could elope instead, since JJ and Hotch won't be here."

"Where are they going to be?"

"The cabin."

Em's eyes widened. "Together? Oh."

"Santa wanted to make sure they get a little gift in their stocking, too."

"That's supposed to be Cupid."

"Cupid…Santa…does it make a difference if those two knuckleheads get together? Eventually, Hotch is going to find out about the baby."

"True. I don't think the Ambassador is going to let us elope. She's going to find a way to give us a Christmas wedding since I disrupted the ball," Em considered.

Dave considered her request. "Okay," he agreed.

She shrugged. "You don't have to."

"What do you mean?"

"I heard what you said about your father. I'm so sorry. I know why you hate Christmas. So you don't…"

"Our baby is…" Dave covered her belly with his hand, "the best present anyone has ever given me. I guess I can go through with a Christmas wedding. Maybe we can start a new holiday tradition."

"I love you," Em breathed.

"I love you, too, Tesoro." Dave lowered his head but stopped when he saw the tears. "What's wrong?"

"That's the best gift I've ever been given."

"And there is more where that came from," he promised before kissing her to seal his vow.

_**A/N2: Don't forget to check out JJ and Hotch's story "Mary, Did You Know?" - the third in the "A Baby Changes Everything Series".**_


End file.
